Temptation Is Not Always A Bad Thing
by snowing-in-the-spring-time
Summary: Jacks falls for temptation, and does something he ends up regretting. But running away is not the answer, and you cant out race a Bunny who wants nothing more but to fall for temptation with you. BunnyxJack yaoi fluffy goodness. (One-shot)


**This is just a one shot, I don't own ROTG. I hope you like it ****  
Its BunnyxJack (no smut) all just fluffy wishy-washy stuff. **

.

.

.

.

"Bunny?" Jack wondered around the Warren hoping to find his good friend, plus secret crush. Jack was completely and utterly bored out of his brains, so why not annoy the overly large rabbit/kangaroo thing that Jack has no idea what he is to be honest. "This is ahh strange" he thought out loud not being able to locate Bunny.

"What do ya want frostbite?" he heard the older males voice call in his Australian accent.  
'Holy moon was his voice sexy' jack blushed slightly, frost creeping up on his cheeks, but he halted those thoughts quickly and kept those to himself.

He swung around so he was now facing his large rabbit eared friend "oh there your are roo, was wondering where you've been hiding" Jack approached the Easter king who only raised an eyebrow at his nickname and made a grunt noise to show that he wasn't happy with the nickname, even after 20 years from the defeat of Pitch.

"Nothing much, just same old same old, nothin new, you?" Bunny glanced down at the mischievous little winter spirit who always seemed to stir him up no matter what he did, and all for the wrong reasons. Yes the Easter Bunny who was moon knows how old, held romantic feelings for this little white haired winter spirit who didn't look a day over 17.

"Oh well you know, a small blizzard here and there, snow days for kids… same old" Jack pulled his cheeky grin knowing he was getting believers by the day.

"Well what brings ya here frost?" Bunny questioned the young spirit motives of being in his Warren instead of some place much cooler but he really didn't mind, he liked it when the snow spirit came to visit.

"Well, I was pretty bored, and I thought well why not freeze bunny's dye lake again" Jack laughed swinging his staff around like it was the best idea ever, obviously he truly didn't come all the way to the Warren to freeze a lake he's frozen more than you count on two hands. He just wanted to see his best friend plus crush.

"Ohhh I don't think so mate, not again" Bunny was looking down at him with a smirk planted on his face knowing Jack wouldn't even dare trying to pull this prank again.

"Nah you're right, I'm actually just here to see you" Jack said it in a way that seemed like it was the most natural thing he could of said with a hint of sarcasm, but little did Bunny know Jack was frosting like crazy, which was his way of 'blushing'.

"yeh right, why on earth would you take your time out of ya 'busy' schedule to come see me" Bunny smirked at the sarcasm within his own voice, but his heart was beating like crazy.

"Close your eyes bunny" Jack ordered his larger friend with a serious tone to his voice  
"what why" Bunny questioned the young spirit  
"because I said so, just do it please" Jacks voice still serious, so Bunny closed his eyes worrying slightly about what Jack was planning. Jack walked closer to Bunny, breath shaking slightly as he decided to just go with it. Sure it might ruin everything between them but at this very moment Jack fell for temptation.

Jack pushed his cold soft lips against Bunnys own warm soft lips. Bunny opened his eyes in surprise but before he could take in what had just happened Jack took off, escaping the large rabbit before Bunny could question him. Bunny without a second thought took off after Jack tracking his sent all the way top Norths workshop.

"North mate have you seen frostbite?" Bunny met with his friend in the globe room of the famous workshop, slightly out of breath from chasing Jack as quickly as he could. He could tell Jack was in the premises still, Bunny had to find him quickly again before he finds out that he, himself is here.

"why yes, he came in here not too long ago and went into his room down stairs, why Bunny has Jack done something to your dye river again?" North chuckled remembering the last few times Jack had frozen over the dye river.

"Nah mate but I really need to talk to him" Bunny excused himself from North and made his way to Jacks room. He stepped lightly trying not to alarm the snow spirit that he followed him. Finally he came across Jacks door which was a light brown with blue snowflakes adding a beautiful pattern to the wooden door.

Bunny slowly opened the door, hoping Jack wouldn't dash away like he had done so previously "Jack mate" Bunny entered the room seeing the young spirit in face full of pillow cross-legged on his bed.  
"Are you here to yell at me?" Jacks voice wavered,  
"nah mate nothin' of the sort" Bunny motioned forward, slowly and carefully not to scare jack away,  
"are you here to punch me?" Jack choked out a small soft sob,  
"no jacky" Bunnys voice was soothing, slowly calming Jack down,  
"to laugh at me?" Jack moved his face away from the pillow facing Bunny, tears streaked his face.

That was the last straw, Bunny stroked his paw across Jacks face, clearing away the tears. Jack unconsciously leaned into Bunnys paw, never wanting this moment to end. Bunny leaned down meeting their lips again, it was soft and gentle. Bunny motioned away, still only a few inches away from Jacks face, Jacks eyes fluttered opened frosty blush covering his cheeks.

Jack had a slight surprised look, but he was to love stuck to really notice how shocked he really was. "Why did you kiss me roo?" Jacks eyes watered again slightly  
"I was gonna ask you the same thing Jacky" Bunny smiled rubbing the thumb of his paw over Jacks cheek removing the singular tear that left Jacks eye.

"Because I like you" Jack admitted there was no point in hiding it anymore, his feeling for Bunnymund were just too strong now for him to keep his composure.  
"I like you too Jack" Bunny brushed his lips over Jack just pecking him, Jack sat there in shock. Never once had he thought that Bunny actually would hold feelings for him.

After all he was Jack Frost bringer of winter and maker of the blizzards. Jack could only blush more, he was absolutely thrilled that Bunny likes him back. Jack wrapped his arms around the large rabbit hugging him tightly. Bunny smiled at his new boyfriend and warped his arms around his waist.

"Bloody hell, Tooth is gonna kill me" Bunny laughed slightly, Jack pulled back so he was facing Bunny but still in a hug. "Why is she gonna kill you?" Jack question because that would seem so unlike Tooth.

"Shes a very protective mother" Bunny smiled nuzzling Jacks cheek, chuckling lightly due to Jacks blank expression, still thinking "what does that have to do with anything".

"Maybe one day he'll realise how much of a family he has, and how much we all care for him" Bunny thought while he kissed Jack softly "you'll see why one day snowflake".

**Sorry about my gramma, I'm quite bad at it but I hoped you like the plot of the story. Xx Thanks for reading :D **


End file.
